


Special Ops: NCT

by tteokbokkihigh



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Badass NCT, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, Fights, Gen, Gun Violence, High School, I Don't Even Know, Kinda Romance, M/M, Organized Crime, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, kpop, nct - Freeform, ot18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tteokbokkihigh/pseuds/tteokbokkihigh
Summary: Jeno decides to befriend the new kid in his class who ends up being a secret agent that leads him on a dangerous path  to help complete his mission and save the entirety of South Korea, and soon the world.





	1. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first posting here and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it. I originally wrote this as a short film, which ended up being long enough to fall completely out of that category, so the formatting was supposed to be that of a screenplay. I tried to keep that format as best as I could here but in some spaces I might've just decided to make it "story format". 
> 
> I had a brilliant idea one day when watching the NCT Dream - "GO" music video for the 'nth time that these kids would be pretty bad ass if cast in an action movie one day. So I took matters into my own hands and wrote one lol. Because I didn't want to make new characters I decided to add the rest of the members of NCT to the story as well, making this an NCT2018 story (before SM decides to debut those three other rookies). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this NCT action story! Read away NCTzens! 
> 
> Ps. - The "chapters" are just parts. Like Part 1, Part 2 etc.  
> \- "A Beat" is just a brief moment of silence/suspense.  
> \- Every time a new character is introduced, their name is capitalized.  
> \- INT. - Interior/Indoor location  
> \- EXT. - Exterior/Outdoor location
> 
> *if this is a confusing format please let me know so i can try to adjust it!!*

**INT. APARTMENT HOME - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT (1998)**

_SAEYONG is anxiously pacing the living room. It's dark, the only light that enters is from what slips through the windows. There's multiple police sirens bellowing outside._

_She looks across the room at the couch. On it is a car seat with a blanket draped over it. She pauses before pacing again. Then, DONGWOO enters carrying two backpacks and a jacket._

> **DONGWOO**  
>  The interceptors are almost here.

_He hands her the jacket and extra backpack. She frantically puts them on._

> **SAEYONG**  
>  Do we know who they are?
> 
> **DONGWOO**  
>  No. Their identities have to remain confidential so we won't be able to find them. Now come on, we have to hurry.
> 
> **SAEYONG**  
>  Wait, just let me look at him one more time.

_Saeyong steps over to the car seat on the couch. She gently lifts the blanket and inside lie a baby boy, sound asleep. She stares at him, tears forming in her eyes. Dongwoo regretfully watches her._

> **DONGWOO**  
>  We knew this would happen.

_The police sirens grow louder. She covers the car seat just as two banging knocks come from the front door. Dongwoo reaches to grab her and they dash behind the second couch to hide, leaving the baby unattended._

_At the door, TWO PEOPLE bust inside, both with their rifles drawn. They wear all black, all the way up to their face where only their eyes can be seen. They scan the room before proceeding inside._

_One person notices the car seat on the couch and checks the inside. They cover it back over and grab the car seat, making their exit with their partner._

_Dongwoo and Saeyoung hear the door close and they stand up. Saeyoung turns around to see the car seat gone and she sheds a tear._

> **SAEYONG**  
>  (Quietly)  
>  I pray you have a good life.
> 
> **DONGWOO**  
>  We have to get out of here. Let's move.

_They both run over to an open window and climb out onto the rooftop down below._

**EXT. KYUNGGI HIGH SCHOOL - COURTYARD - MORNING (PRESENT)**

_Students are sitting at various locations such as tables, benches, and curb-sides, waiting to enter the school._

_CHOI JENO sits at a table with a group of students who are crowded around TWO STUDENTS, watching them play a video game on their phones against each other._

_One student looses his game and his half of the table groans, while the other half of the table cheers for the student who won._

> **STUDENT WHO WON GAME**  
>  Alright, who's up next? Anyone?

_No one steps up. He scans the group and spots Jeno._

> **STUDENT WHO WON GAME (CONT’D)**  
>  Jeno?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Oh, no. That's okay.
> 
> **STUDENT WHO WON GAME**  
>  Come on, I've seen you play you're pretty good.

_A couple students nearby try to encourage him._

> **JENO**  
>  No, honest guys. I'm good.

_The school bell dings and the courtyard is suddenly draining of students._

_The students at the table all grab their things and start to head toward the building. The student who won the game tussles Jeno's hair before leaving the table._

> **STUDENT WHO WON GAME**  
>  Maybe next time Jeno.

_Jeno is one of the last students to get up from the table. He grabs his textbook and shoves it in his backpack._

_Across the courtyard, Jeno sees a car pull up and someone step out the passenger side wearing the school uniform. The person closes the door and is revealed to be CHEON JAEMIN._

_Jaemin clearly catches Jeno's attention as he watches him walk all the way up to the school building, without blinking. Once out of sight, he lets out a deep breath and finally gets up from the table._

**INT. KYUNGGI HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - LATER**

_The students are sitting quietly at their desks when the TEACHER enters the room and they all stand up._

> **TEACHER**  
>  Good morning students. You may take your seats.

_The students sit down and she sets her workbook on the podium in front of her._

> **TEACHER (CONT’D)**  
>  Before we get started on the lesson, I have to bring this to you all's attention.

She motions for someone to enter the classroom and Jaemin steps inside and up to the podium. Jeno suddenly sits upright.

> **TEACHER (CONT’D)**  
>  Class, we have a new student starting today and I hope that you guys can welcome him as warmly as you do each other. He is one of our new transfer students. Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?

_Jaemin glances at everyone across the room before he bows._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Park Seojin and I'm from Jeju.

_There's a few excited murmurs that filter through the room._

>   **TEACHER**  
>  How fascinating. You can take a seat at that empty desk over there and we'll get started on today's lesson.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Yes ma'am. Thank you.

_He bows to the teacher and she smiles. He then starts maneuvering through the other students to get to his assigned desk._

> **TEACHER**  
>  Okay class, please turn to page 216 in your European Studies textbook and page 112 in the workbook. We last left off during the later half of the Bubonic Plaque crisis where...

_She continues teaching. Jeno, however, is not paying attention. He stares at Jaemin across the room and watches as he tries to get comfortable at his desk. He watches him pull out his own textbook and flip through the pages._

_Jaemin looks over at Jeno and makes immediate eye contact with him, giving him a cold look. Jeno quickly turns away from him and finally starts to pull out his own books._

**INT. KYUNGGI HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAYS/ELEVATOR - LATER**

_It's a passing period between classes and students wonder the halls. Jeno is exiting a classroom with a FRIEND and they are having a conversation._

> **FRIEND 1**  
>  ...And I tripped up the steps. But every time I tried to get up, I just kept falling. So I was terrified thinking that the goblins were going to get me and it ended up being a nightmare.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I had a dream similar to that. Except it wasn't goblins, it was cheeseburgers.

_His friend laughs._

> **FRIEND 1**  
>  Cheeseburgers? Oh man, I want whatever you smoke before bed.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I didn't smoke anything. All I had was a bowl of ice cream.

_They both share a laugh together. His friend checks his watch._

> **FRIEND 1**  
>  Hey I gotta run to my next class. Are we still meeting at the internet cafe?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I think so. Is everyone else still coming?
> 
> **FRIEND 1**  
>  Yeah they are. Text me if you're going or not so I can save you a computer. I'll see you around.

_His friend splits away in another direction._

_Jeno arrives at the elevator at the end of the hall and presses the downward button. A moment passes before the doors open._

_He steps into the elevator and presses his floor number, waiting for the elevator to move. The doors begin to close and suddenly they are opening again, letting Jaemin step inside. He reaches over and presses his floor number and stands in his respective corner._

_The doors close and they begin their descent in silence. Jeno keeps taking small glances at Jaemin, thinking of how to speak to him._

> **JENO**  
>  There's a couple of us going to an internet cafe after school if you want to come. I mean you can come regardless, its a public facility. There's going to be other people from other schools there too but I don't think they'll be playing with us. I mean I also don't even know if this is the kind of thing you like to do considering I don't know you. You also don't know me and I should probably introduce myself since I don't know if anyone has done that to you yet so this is probably awkward-

_The elevator dings and Jaemin prepares to exit. He turns to Jeno and gives him a fake smile._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  (Cold)  
>  Thanks, but no thanks.

_The doors open and he leaves Jeno in the elevator by himself. Jeno watches him walk down the hallway alone until the doors close and block his view._

> **JENO**  
>  (Softly)  
>  My name is Jeno, if you cared.

_He leans against the wall and sighs._

**EXT. KYUNGGI HIGH SCHOOL - COURTYARD - LATER**

_Students are pouring out of the building as the school day ends._

_Jeno is walking out of the building alone while dialing a number on his phone._

> **JENO**  
>  (On Phone)  
>  Eomma, annyeong. How are you?

_He stops at the bottom of the steps as students filter past him._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Are you resting well before work?... That's good. I don't know if I'll see you before you leave. A few of my friends are going to the internet cafe in Seongdong and I will be joining them... Yes... Okay, I'll see you soon.

_Suddenly Jaemin brushes past him, causing him to drop his phone._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Hey!

_Jaemin doesn't look back. Jeno picks up his phone and sees minimal damage. He notices the person who bumped him was Jaemin and watches him walk away._

_Jeno notices Jaemin is walking slightly different. He watches as Jaemin approaches the street side and looks over both shoulders before turning the corner._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  I probably shouldn't do this...

_Jeno hesitates. Then, he shrugs it off._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Eh, I got time.

_He starts heading in the same direction as Jaemin, following after him._

**EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD STREETS - CONTINUOUS**

_Jaemin is walking up the street alone with Jeno in the far distance secretly following him. He reaches an intersection and turns to the right to cross the street._

_Behind him, Jeno dives behind a mailbox to avoid blowing his cover. He watches Jaemin fully cross the street before coming out of hiding and continuing his stalking._

_Jaemin has now reached a more narrow neighborhood street and is trekking the upward incline. Moments later, Jeno is rounding a corner at the bottom of the hill and still continues to follow him._

_He watches Jaemin turn another corner onto another narrow street and he picks up his pace._

_Jaemin is walking up the other narrow street when he turns to his left to hop over a fence into an alleyway. Jeno is coming up the street and notices Jaemin is not here. He continues forward and hops over the same fence Jaemin did._

_The short alleyway is empty besides the few trash bins. Jeno continues walking forward until Jaemin comes out of nowhere and steps in front of him, scaring Jeno._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  What the hell are you doing?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  W-who? Me? I was uh...I uh, I live this way.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  No you don't.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  You don't know that.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I know that you're supposed to be in Seongdong meeting your little internet buddies. But instead you're stalking me.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Hey, I'm not stalking. I was just interested to know where you were going. I mean you're a new student and I was just trying to be your friend.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Thanks, but no thanks. Again. I'm not here for friends and I especially don't want one that follows my every move.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  For the record, your walking pace is much fast than mine so I wasn't following _every_ move.

_Jeno smiles at him but it doesn't break Jaemin's cold glare. He slowly stops smiling and nods._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Okay, sorry.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Please go home. And do not follow me ever again. Trust me, you're better off not being my friend. You'll be safer that way.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Safer?

_Jaemin is already walking away from him._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Go home, kid.

_Jeno once again watches Jaemin walk away from him._

> **JENO**  
>  (Calling)  
>  My name is Jeno!

_Jaemin doesn't respond. He continues on, leaving Jeno in the alley alone._


	2. The Group Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we last left off with Jeno stalking/not stalking his new classmate Jaemin. But what did Jaemin mean by you'll be safer not being his friend?? Let's find out...

**INT. CHOI HOUSEHOLD - KITCHEN AREA - NIGHT**

_CHOI YOOKYUNG is in the kitchen cooking on the stove. Behind her in the living room, Jeno is stepping through the front door, removing his shoes._

> **JENO**  
>  Eomma!
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  Ah! Jeno I told you to stop coming in here so quietly.

_He crosses into the kitchen to give his mother a quick hug._

> **JENO**  
>  Sorry, I'll try to remember next time.
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  Did you have a good day at school today?

_Jeno removes his backpack and sits down at the table in the kitchen._

> **JENO**  
>  I guess so. There was a new kid today. Park Seojin from Jeju. He seems...interesting.
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  Oh, you made a new friend?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Not at all. At least not yet that is.
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  Well don't do anything stupid that'll scare him away. You have a knack for doing that.

_Jeno smiles to himself before reaching into his backpack to pull out his laptop._

> **YOOKYUNG (CONT’D)**  
>  Your tteokbokki is almost ready so you'll be able to eat soon.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I thought we were having pork belly.
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  I don't have enough time to make it. I should've left for the hospital six minutes ago but I wanted to make sure you had something to eat.

_She steps away from the stove and over to the table._

> **JENO**  
>  It wouldn't have been a problem. I can always eat microwave ramen.
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  Ew, you need to stop eating those things.

_Jeno smiles at her and she rolls her eyes. She grabs her handbag off of a chair at the table and pulls out her car keys._

> **YOOKYUNG (CONT’D)**  
>  Anyway, I have to go. When the rice cakes soften you can start eating. I should be back by the time you wake up for school, don't forget to wake up this time. And please call your father while he's in Toronto, before you go to bed. He's been expecting your call for five days now.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Yeah, yeah. I'll get to it eventually.

_Yookyung kisses him on the cheek and heads towards the front door._

> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  I love you. Stay inside tonight please.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Ne, annyeong.
> 
> **YOOKYUNG**  
>  Annyeong!

_The front door closes and she's gone. Jeno stands up and turns the fire off at the stove. He grabs a plate and scoops out his tteokbokki._

_He crosses back to the table and sits down. On his laptop screen is a Facebook search window. He types in "Park Seojin" and scrolls through the results. He didn't find him._ _Jeno refines his search by typing in "Park Seojin Jeju". There are no results. Jeno becomes confused. He performs the same search on Instagram and is again left with no results._

> **JENO**  
>  Does this guy not exist or something...?

_He thinks for a moment and then continues his search._

**INT. KYUNGGI HIGH SCHOOL - CLASSROOM - DAY**

_Class is in session. The students are taking notes while the teacher flips through a presentation. After a while, she concludes the presentation and the projector screen begins to roll back up into the ceiling._

> **TEACHER**  
>  Well that concludes our very large lesson segment of the Middle Ages in Europe. So, now you know what that means, exam time.

_The students groan._

> **TEACHER (CONT’D)**  
>  But, I've decided to be nice since our next segment is the Renaissance which is just as large as this one, so I'm cancelling this exam. Instead, you will be doing a project. A group project.

_The students groan again._

> **TEACHER (CONT’D)**  
>  Oh hush. You guys complain too much. I've already picked your partners and you guys will be in groups of two...

_She pulls out a paper from her folder on the podium._

> **TEACHER (CONT’D)**  
>  Let's see... Shin Ara? You'll be with Oh Woojin. Baek Dayeol is with Kim Jimin. Kim Minseok is with Im Yuri. David Kwon is with Kang Nayeon. Shin Minho is with Park Minho. And Choi Jeno? You'll be with Park Seojin, our new student.

_Jaemin hangs his head in disappointment. Jeno becomes uncomfortable and avoids looking in Jaemin's direction. The teacher is suddenly gathering a stack of packets._

> **TEACHER (CONT’D)**  
>  Now, these are the packets you need to do your project. It includes information such as the criteria, which topics are available, the due date...

_She continues talking while handing out the packets._

**INT. KYUNGGI HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAYS - LATER**

_Jeno is at his locker, swapping books between it and his backpack. He finishes and closes his locker, revealing Jaemin standing right behind the door, scaring him._

> **JENO**  
>  Oh, shit! Don't do that.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  What's your address?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  My address? Why?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  For the project. I'm coming over your house tonight so we can get started. This thing is due in a week.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Okay but why my house? We can go to your house, or a cafe, or a freaking library of all places.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  My house is not a variable in this equation and public socialization is not my thing. I'd rather not be seen with you or run the risk of you finding someone else to stalk. Now, address?

_Jeno stares at him and Jaemin stares back. Jeno reaches in his bag and pulls out a pen and paper. He writes on it and hands it to Jaemin._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  I'll be over at 6:15.

_He takes the paper and walks away. Jeno once again stands there and watches him leave._

**INT. CHOI HOUSEHOLD - BEDROOM - EVENING**

_Jeno is entering the room with a large bowl of popcorn. He sets it on the desk in the corner and turns to Jaemin who is sitting on the floor up against the bed, surrounded by textbooks and binders._

> **JENO**  
>  I'm not sure what kind of foods you eat, but I made some popcorn.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Buttered?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Salted.

_Jaemin shakes his head. Jeno grabs a handful to eat and plops down on the floor next to him._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  So our topic is the Fall of the Roman Empire which contains a lot of information. I was thinking that maybe you could cover the half on the possible cause and I would cover the half on its effect and how it shaped Europe as a whole. Sound fair?

_He turns to Jeno who is already staring at him. Jeno smiles and looks down at the notebook in front of him._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  What?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Nothing. It sounds fine.

_Jaemin cuts his eyes in suspicion as he watches Jeno write in his notebook, while still smiling. He rolls his eyes and releases a heavy sigh._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  (To Self)  
>  Ah, this is gonna suck.

_He picks up his textbook and begins flipping through pages. Jeno stops writing and reaches to grab the bowl of popcorn._

> **JENO**  
>  Seojin-ah, how long did you live in Jeju?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  First of all, I believe you are talking to me incorrectly.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Well you never actually properly introduced yourself to me either. What year were you born?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  A year earlier than you.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Alright, hyung.

_Jeno smiles at him again and Jaemin shudders._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Nevermind. No honorifics.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  You're making it really hard to do this whole "friend" thing.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I already told you I don't want any friends. They pose a distraction and they get in the way.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  What could I possibly distract you from? You barely even pay attention to me.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I pay attention to everyone.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  (Challenging)  
>  Oh yeah?

_Jaemin stops writing and looks at Jeno._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  When I walked in the house I instantly noticed its impeccable cleanliness followed by a faint aroma of lemon scented cleaner. I noticed the PhD hanging in the corner and assumed your mother works third shift as a doctor at the nearby hospital, probably in the maternity ward, which is one of the most sterile places in the entire building, translating to the place she spends most of her free time which is her home. I also know you lack a few percentages of discipline and have an overtly strong sense of compassion, telling me that your father must not be home often. Am I wrong?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  She's a nurse, not a doctor. And that PhD belongs to my dad.

_Jaemin shrugs._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  You win some, you loose some.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  What, was that some sort of game for you?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Kind of. You're simple and it was easy.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Big deal. You just looked at the obvious around the house.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Bet I could figure you out just the same.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Try me.

_Jaemin sets down his books and turns to face Jeno head-on._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Choi Jeno. You're a Seoul native. Probably have lived in this house you whole life judging by your room decorations, and you're an only child. You lack presence in most of your friendships which is why most end up falling off, resulting in the two real friends you actually have. You sit in the back of every single one of your classes and even in the cafeteria simply because you don't want to be seen by people you find superior or that give you anxiety. However, your ambition to make new friends is ten-fold which is also why everyone ends up alienating themselves from you. You're weird, to put it simply. And you have a bit of a staring problem.

_Jeno is impressed. He nods his head and draws a slick smile._

> **JENO**  
>  My "staring problem" is only specific to certain people.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Yeah? You might want to close your mouth next time you stare at me. It makes you look desperate.

_Jaemin watches Jeno immediately become embarrassed. He starts fumbling around and getting nervous._

> **JENO**  
>  Um, let's just get back to the project.

_Jeno picks up his textbook and notebook and hangs his head in shame, pretending to read. Jaemin continues to stare at Jeno and make him uncomfortable. Then, Jaemin stands up._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  I'm going to go to the bathroom.

_He starts to leave the room when Jeno calls after him._

> **JENO**  
>  (Softly)  
>  Seojin-ah...is it that obvious?

_Jaemin pauses and turns back to face him._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Not to anyone else, at least.

_He finally leaves the room. Jeno covers his face with his hands and falls backward onto the floor._

**INT. CHOI HOUSEHOLD - BATHROOM/LIVING ROOM/BEDROOM - NIGHT**

_Jaemin has just finished flushing the toilet. He washes his hands at the sink and stares at himself in the mirror._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Poor kid. I probably ruined everything for him.

_He shuts off the water and reaches for a paper towel when suddenly the lights shut off._

_Jaemin freezes in his tracks. He hears noises and shuffling outside and glances over at the window._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  (Calling)  
>  Ya, Jeno!

_No response._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Choi Jeno!

_Still no response._

_He grabs a paper towel and dries his hands. Then, he hears thuds coming from inside the house and he grows suspicious. He quietly reaches for the door and opens it slowly._

_The rest of the house is dark. He creeps through the living room, carefully watching all around him. He nears Jeno's bedroom and notices its dark in there too._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Jeno...

_As soon as he steps in the room, the bedroom light comes on and he is greeted to A MAN dressed in all black with a face mask on, holding a pistol to Jeno's head with one hand and covering his mouth with the other._

> **MAN WITH PISTOL 1**  
>  Don't make or move or this kid gets a bullet.

_Jaemin freezes. He slowly puts his hands in the air. Behind him, ANOTHER MAN dressed in similar attire comes out of the shadows and points a pistol at Jaemin, forcing him to step further into the room._

> **MAN WITH PISTOL 2**  
>  Don't try any funny business or we'll kill you too.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  You won't.
> 
> **MAN WITH PISTOL 2**  
>  Shut up!

_He pushes the gun against his head, attempting intimidation. Jaemin looks at Jeno being held against his will, terrified and crying._

> **MAN WITH PISTOL 1**  
>  We finally got you now. Don't even think about running this time because you've got nowhere else to go.
> 
> **MAN WITH PISTOL 2**  
>  And we have your keepers so even they won't be able to help you, _Cheon Jaemin_.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Is that so?
> 
> **MAN WITH PISTOL 1**  
>  Hell yeah. Load him up in the van, we're getting out of here.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  (Calmly) Hold on, Jeno.

_The man holding Jaemin pulls on his shirt to take him away._

_Then, Jaemin uses his own arm and wraps it around the man, whips him forward and slams his head against the wall._ _The man quickly grabs Jaemin and cocks his gun but Jaemin is faster. He slips out of his grip and twists his arm, punches his face, spins him around, and grabs his gun._

> **MAN WITH PISTOL 1**  
>  Hey!

_Jaemin takes the gun and shoots the hand of the man pointing his gun at Jeno. He yelps and Jaemin focuses back on the other man who has already recovered._

_The second man throws a few punches but Jaemin dodges. He pistol whips the man and uppercuts him. The first man leaps toward Jaemin but he grabs him and throws him against the shelf._

_Jaemin hears another gun cock behind him and he turns to see the second man preparing to fire his backup. He knocks the gun out of his hand, snaps his arm and slams his head against his knee._

_The first man stands up from the shelf and leaps toward Jaemin again, pushing him against the wall and choking him. Jaemin struggles but slams his head against his, releasing his grip._

_Jaemin punches the man in the chest, and kicks the second man in the face. They recoil and go to punch together but Jaemin backflips, grabbing the two guns from the floor and pointing them both at the men._

_They stop moving and put their hands in the air._

> **MAN WITH PISTOL 1**  
>  You wouldn't. You're not trained for that.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I don't have to be.

_Pow! Pow! He shoots them both in the chest and they fall to the floor._

_Jaemin looks at the two guns in his hands and tosses them. He turns to face Jeno who has pushed himself in a corner, trembling in fear._

> **JENO**  
>  (Shaky)  
>  Did you kill them?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  No. They're wearing vests. Their bodies are only reacting to the ricochet.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  So you've done this before? Kill people?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Mm, not quite.

_He extends his hand and Jeno hesitates, looking at it in fear. He takes it and Jaemin helps him stand up._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Are you alright? Good.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Who are you?

_Jaemin doesn't respond. He instead tries to walk away when Jeno pulls him back._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Who are you?! I heard those guys call you a different name.

_They both share an intense stare while Jaemin hesitates._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Tell me, or I'll call the police.

_Jaemin sighs._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  My name, my real name, is Cheon Jaemin. I'm a special forces operative working undercover and I've been on the run my whole life.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  You're a spy?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Uh..theoretically, yes.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  That's so cool...you're like Cody Banks.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Who?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  It's some American movie I saw online. The kid is like a teenager but he's also secretly a spy and he has to-
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Okay, nevermind. We need to get out of here before more of those guys show up.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Wait, I can't just leave my house... I'm not allowed.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Jeno. You were just _attacked_ in your house. It's not safe here, so we have to go.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  But those guys are after you, not me.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Incorrect. Because they saw you with me, you are now apart of this mission. Meaning, you can't leave my side if you want to live.

_Jeno's eyes grow wide._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Hence why I didn't want any friends.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Wow. You're dangerous in many more ways than I thought.

_Jaemin is disgusted._

_Suddenly, there's a car screeching to a halt outside and multiple doors are heard slamming. Jeno starts to get nervous._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Ah, dammit.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  (Panicked)  
>  Are there more coming?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Yes. I need you to go put your shoes on and hide in the kitchen. Stay hidden until I call your name, okay?

_He grabs onto Jeno's shoulders and looks him in the eye._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  You have to trust me. I'm gonna get you out of here safely.

_Jeno stares back into his eyes, growing calmer. He nods at him._


	3. Moon Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read and gave kudos so far! ~ yall are dope and I appreciate you taking the time to read this. 
> 
> Now, on to the (short) but good update! ~

**EXT. CHOI HOUSEHOLD - NIGHT**

_A black cargo van is parked outside of the house. The back doors open up and SIX OTHER MEN dressed in the same all black attire jump out._

> **MAN IN BLACK 1**  
>  Alright roll out! Watch your six, target is not friendly!

_The men in black begin pulling out their guns and weapons, loading them up and preparing for aggression. They start to close in on the house._

> **MAN IN BLACK 1 (CONT’D)**  
>  Sigma B take the back side. On my signal, you pull in.

_The six of them split into two groups of three, one group heading toward the back of the house._

_Back at the van, YUTA steps out of the drivers side door and tightens the rifle strapped across his back. His crosses over to the passenger side where WINWIN is stepping out to meet him._

> **YUTA**  
>  He's inside. The other two aren't back yet.
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Good. Then I'll have something to catch for later.

_He throws his quiver over his shoulder and tightens the strap. Yuta grabs his folded fiberglass bow and Winwin takes it and snaps it open._

> **WINWIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Please put that gun away. It's a little barbaric.

_Winwin closes the van door and begins to head up the street in the opposite direction of the house, leaving Yuta behind._

> **YUTA**  
>  He never lets me use this thing.

_He pouts and removes the rifle._

**INT. CHOI HOUSEHOLD - KITCHEN AREA/LIVING ROOM - SAME TIME**

_Jaemin and Jeno are leaving the bedroom in the still dark house. Jeno rushes to grab his shoes from the front door and runs back into the kitchen to hide behind the table._

_Jaemin stays by the door and slips his shoes on. He pulls out a pistol from his belt-line and hides behind a corner nearby._

_The men from the van are getting closer. He cocks his gun and waits. Then, there's a bang at the door. And another. After the third bang, the door caves in and the three men in black pour inside._

_Jaemin still waits. The men spread out, each with their guns drawn and scoping the living room area. One man crosses by the corner where Jaemin is standing and notices him._

> **MAN IN BLACK 2**  
>  Hey! There you-

_Jaemin fires the gun at his arm. The man yells and Jaemin kicks him in the chest, knocking him on the floor. The two other men charge across the room but Jaemin runs and somersaults over the couch._

_One man immediately tries to shoot but Jaemin grabs a flower vase and chucks it at his hand, knocking the gun away. Jaemin flips the couch over and up against the man, trapping him against the wall._

_The last man swings at Jaemin and he dodges. He swings again and Jaemin kicks his arm away and punches him across the face._

_Back in the kitchen, Jeno is still hiding behind the table while watching Jaemin fight. Suddenly, another man is grabbing Jeno and pulling him off the floor. The other three squad members have infiltrated the house._

> **MAN IN BLACK 3**  
>  (To Jeno)  
>  Come here boy, you're coming with us!
> 
> **JENO**  
>  No wait, stop! Jaemin help!

_Jaemin stops fighting enough to see Jeno being captured._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Jeno, use your surroundings!

_Jeno thinks quick. He kicks one of the table chairs at a man approaching them and knocks him on the floor._

_He then kicks the man's shin who is holding him. The man yelps and lets him go, allowing him to escape. He tries to run for Jaemin but the last man grabs him and he struggles to break free._

_Jaemin finishes off the man he was fighting and sees Jeno captured again. He pulls out his pistol and points it at the man holding Jeno._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Jeno, duck!

_Jeno ducks. Jaemin fires a bullet into the mans chest and he falls to the floor. The man trapped behind the couch finally breaks free and the one in the kitchen has finished recuperating._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Come on, we have to go!

_He motions to Jeno and they both take off running out the house._

> **MAN IN BLACK 3**  
>  You get back here!

_He and the man trapped behind the couch chase after them._

**EXT. CHOI HOUSEHOLD/NEIGHBORHOOD STREET - CONTINUOUS**

_Jaemin and Jeno are sprinting out of the house and are heading down the street. The two men charge after them but are far behind._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Don't slow up Jeno, keep going!

_Jaemin pulls him along and they keep running._

_Then, an arrow is shot from the night sky and is speeding toward the both of them. Before it reaches them, it snaps in half and latches around both of their ankles, causing them to trip and fall._

_The two men finally catch up and see them both on the ground, their ankles shackled._

> **MAN IN BLACK 3**  
>  Now you really don't have anywhere to go.

_He laughs and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. The other man follows and they both cuff Jeno and Jaemin._

_Behind them, Winwin is approaching with his bow in hand and walking in a smooth manner. Yuta follows behind him. They arrive and Winwin looks down at Jaemin and smiles._

> **WINWIN**  
>  Hi Jaemin, it's good to see you.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I can't say the same for you.
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Ouch. Who's your friend?

_Jaemin glances over at Jeno who is completely mortified currently._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  That's none of your business.

_Winwin shrugs. He pulls an arrow out of his quiver and loads his bow, aiming it at an overhead CCTV. He shoots and takes it out. He does the same thing to another CCTV further down the road._

> **YUTA**  
>  You know they'll still have the recorded footage of what just happened, right?
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Yes, but you were supposed to take care of that before we got here.
> 
> **YUTA**  
>  Oh...I knew I forgot something.

_Winwin rolls his eyes._

> **WINWIN**  
>  Let's go gentleman, onward to HQ.

_The two men in black pick up Jeno and Jaemin and drape them over their shoulders as Winwin leads them back to the van._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  You guys aren't going to get away with this. This isn't over.
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  You're already captured. Stop it.

_They continue up the street. Yuta looks behind him to check the scene one last time, before pulling out his cell phone._

> **YUTA**  
>  (On Phone)  
>  Johnny, we're on our way back. Let the leader know we got him.

_Jaemin glares at him as he hangs up the phone. Yuta responds by winking at him and pulling a slick smile._

_Jeno watches as his house slowly gets further away from him._

> **JENO**  
>  And suddenly, I wish you never walked into my class yesterday.

_He sighs and they both continue to be carried away._

CUT TO:

**ESTABLISHING SHOT**

_A large 20-story warehouse facility with an LED screen covering the entire face of the building. Attached to the warehouse is 60-story corporate office that is brightly lit and made almost entirely out of glass._

_Where are we? MOON INDUSTRIES CO._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - MEDITATION ROOM - NIGHT**

_JOHNNY is entering the large open room. He walks across the black marble floor and through the purple hue lighted room._

_There is nothing else inside the room except for the meditation shrine at the very end. Here, sits MOON TAEIL, cross- legged and peacefully breathing, his back facing the room._

_Johnny stops walking once he reaches the bottom step of the shrine._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  Mr. Moon, sir... He's here. They're headed up to your office.

_Taeil slowly opens his eyes. His cold and nefarious aura is visibly strong._

> **TAEIL**  
>  Thank you...

_Johnny bows and slowly backs away._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - PENTHOUSE OFFICE - MOMENTS LATER**

_Two security guards are opening the large cherry wood double doors leading into the office, allowing Taeil to step inside, with Johnny behind him._

_Taeil wears an expensive white suit, complete with fresh velvet loafers on his feet and a gold necklace around his neck. The very end of the office has a floor to ceiling window that over looks the city below. Above them is the second floor loft._

_They walk through the office where in the center of the room they meet Jaemin and Jeno, handcuffed from behind but with no shackles. The two men in black hold them while Winwin and Yuta stand on opposite sides, Winwin still wearing his bow and arrows._

_Taeil steps up to Jaemin and looks a him. A moment passes before he punches him in the stomach on good time._

> **TAEIL**  
>  Damn I've been waiting to do that for a while.

_Jeno watches Jaemin try to recover. He is still terrified and it shows on his face._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  Jae-min. Cheon Jaemin. Here you are, finally caught and yet I continue to get the sense that you're still a brat. Is that true?

_Jaemin glares at him and does not respond._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  Yup. No respect for your elders. A brat. I have to give you credit, though. You almost took down my company on more than one occasion which is pretty impressive. But, you failed each time and now look where you are.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Where I am doesn't matter. If anything, you just made the mistake of bringing me here.
> 
> **TAEIL**  
>  As if I'm supposed to be scared of you. I'm more afraid of Winwin and his archery skills than you, a kid.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  A kid that's gonna destroy your company and desecrate your name.

_Taeil lets out an exaggerated laugh._

> **TAEIL**  
>  That's a good one, that was a good joke. But uh... No. You're wrong.

_He turns to face Winwin._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  Winwin, you and Yuta can please do the honor in taking our new guest Jaemin and his...

_He finally notices Jeno and becomes confused._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  Wait a minute, who is this?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Him? He's uh... my cousin. He's from Vietnam.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  What?

_Jaemin urgently nods at him to play along._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  Oh! Uh yes, Sawadeekrab!

_Jeno bows and Jaemin rolls his eyes, hanging his head in disappointment._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  _(Frustrated, quietly)_ Oh my God...
> 
> **TAEIL**  
>  Vietnam? I've never been there. Remind me not to kill you so you can take me to see your home country.

_Jeno's eyes grow wide again and he looks over at Jaemin._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  Anyway, be gone! The both of you, out of my face please.
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Come along children, let's go.

_Winwin grabs Jaemin and Yuta grabs Jeno. They start to head for the front door._

> **YUTA**  
>  (To Jeno)  
>  Just so you know, "hello" in Vietnamese is "Ni-hao."
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Yuta, no. Stop.
> 
> **YUTA**  
>  Hey, I went to school. I learned.
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Barely.

_They continue heading out of the office._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay!
> 
> the next chapter has a surprise in it and is also veerryy important to the story. so stay tuned!~


	4. The Elite Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you remember how I said this story features all 18 members? Hmm...

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - BASEMENT BOILER ROOM**

_The metal door leading inside is opening. Winwin forcefully pulls Jaemin and Jeno into the room. Yuta comes in afterward holding Winwin's bow._

> **WINWIN**  
>  Here is where you guys will be staying. For forever.

_He starts to remove Jeno's handcuffs._

> **WINWIN (CONT’D)**  
>  I hope you like humidity and rats. Cause that's all we have down here.

_He smiles at Jeno once his handcuffs are removed._

_He moves over to Jaemin, who is still glaring at him. Winwin removes his handcuffs and Jaemin immediately tries to attack him, but Winwin blocks his punch by grabbing his arm._ _He starts slowly twisting his arm backwards, hurting Jaemin._

> **WINWIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Don't forget where you learned your skills from.

_He let's him go and Jaemin falls to the ground. Yuta hands him his bow and they both leave the boiler room, locking the door behind them._

_Jaemin stands up and looks at Jeno. A beat passes as they both look at each other._

> **JENO**  
>  You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get those wrinkles on your forehead.

_Jaemin rolls his eyes._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Jeno what are we going to do?! We're trapped down here and we can't get out!
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Well you're the spy! Shouldn't you be trying to figure out an escape plan?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I can't figure out an escape plan, this building is too complicated. I've studied these blueprints for months and still can't figure it out.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  One thing I can't figure out is why are we at Moon Industries right now? This is a home appliance company.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  On the outside yes it is, but not on the inside.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  So, they're the bad guys?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Yes. Did you not just see what happened to us? Winwin, Yuta, Johnny, all those guys at the house, they all work for Moon Industries and they're evil. Especially Taeil.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  ...The CEO?... Of a home appliance company?

_Jaemin shakes his head and steps away from him._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Nevermind. It's too much to explain right now.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I mean, we have tons of time. Explain away.

_Something catches Jaemin's attention._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Wait, be quiet. I hear something...

_He listens to the room. A beat._

> **JENO**  
>  What do you-
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Shh...

_He picks up a broken pipe from the ground as a weapon. He motions Jeno to follow him and they both slowly walk through the boiler room._

_After passing a few hot water tanks they come across a small open area with a rusty bunk bed and an old sink and toilet to match. On the floor sits RENJUN, playing a game of Jenga by himself._

_Jaemin drops his pipe once he sees Renjun._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Oh my God, Renjun?!

Renjun looks up at them and gasps. He stands up and attacks Jaemin with a hug.

> **RENJUN**  
>  Jaemin! What are you doing here?!
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I could ask you the same question!
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  I got captured. They got me in Incheon and brought me all the way here. I failed my mission.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  So did I, clearly. I was undercover and it didn't work out too well.

_Renjun smiles and glances over at Jeno._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Renjun, this is Jeno. He got caught up in all this because of me. Jeno, this is Renjun. He's a special forces operative like me.

_Jeno and Renjun bow to each other._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Where's Jisung and Chenle?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Uh, Jisung is tied up on the roof. They gave us peas and carrots the other day for dinner and he refused to eat them so they tied him up on the roof as punishment. He's only been up there for a day.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  And Chenle?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  I have no idea. Last place I saw him was on a mission in Singapore and he fell off the face of the earth.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  That sounds like him. How long have you guys been here?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  About a week. We've been trying to figure out a plan to get out of here and complete the mission. You guys got any ideas?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Not a single one.

_Renjun shrugs and sits down on the bottom bunk._

> **JENO**  
>  Does someone want to tell me what's actually going on? Why are we in the basement of Moon Industries and why did their workers just attack us? What is happening?

_Jaemin and Renjun exchange looks and turn to look at Jeno._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - PENTHOUSE OFFICE - LATER**

_Taeil stands at the head of the office in front of the large window. Johnny stands beside him along with Winwin and Yuta. Winwin still wears his bow and arrows._

_The doors to the office are opening and eight men dressed in pink and black camo suits are marching into the room in synchronization. They all wear face masks with the words "TET" printed on them._

_The men march up to Taeil, filtering into a single file line and they bow together._

> **TAEIL**  
>  My elite fighters, our culprits are here. Phase 1 is completed and it is time to commence Phase 2. Winwin...

_He turns to Winwin and he steps forward._

> **WINWIN**  
>  Our mission is global domination. We have all members of the Dream Squad in our custody so our opportunity is now. Once we've reached all countries, no one can stop us and we will have ultimate power. However, Cheon Jaemin is among the members of the Dream Squad in our custody and he will forge an escape plan within the next half hour. Our job is to stop him. Yuta and Johnny will take Taeil-nim to the helicopter port on the west end of the warehouse. I will be leading you guys, The Elite Team, to Jaemin and the Dream Squad's final demise. Are we clear?
> 
> **THE ELITE TEAM**  
>  Ne, algetsseumnida.

_The Elite Team bows and Winwin nods, stepping back in line. Johnny steps forward and clears his throat._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  (Shouting)  
>  Roll call! Tae-yong!

_TAEYONG removes his mask and salutes._

> **TAEYONG**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Do-young!

_DOYOUNG removes his mask and salutes._

> **DOYOUNG**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Jae-hyun!

_JAEHYUN removes his mask and salutes._

> **JAEHYUN**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Jung-woo!

_JUNGWOO removes his mask and salutes._

> **JUNGWOO**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Kun!

_KUN removes his mask and salutes._

> **KUN**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Ten!

_TEN removes his mask and salutes._

> **TEN**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Mark!

_MARK removes his mask and salutes._

> **MARK**  
>  Ne!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  Hae-chan!

_HAECHAN removes his mask and salutes._

> **HAECHAN**  
>  Ne!

_Taeil eyes Haechan once he removes his mask._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  Elite Team! Rooollll out!
> 
> **THE ELITE TEAM**  
>  Ne! Elite Team roll out!

_The eight of them turn away together and march back out the office in two lines of four. Johnny turns to Taeil._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  I will be upstairs collecting your belongings for your trip, sir.
> 
> **TAEIL**  
>  Thank you, Johnny.

_Johnny bows and heads upstairs to the loft. Taeil turns to face Winwin and Yuta._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  Winwin, Yuta... that last member, Haechan, where did you say you recruited him from?
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Uh, I don't remember.
> 
> **YUTA**  
>  I think it was Jeju.

_Taeil watches the last of The Elite Team leave and the door closing behind them._

> **TAEIL**  
>  Hm... interesting. Do me a favor and watch him, will you?
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Yes sir.

_Winwin and Yuta bow. Taeil walks away and heads upstairs to the loft._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - BASEMENT BOILER ROOM**

_Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun are sitting in a circle together on the floor._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Moon Industries has been lying to the entire country of South Korea. All of their appliances are rigged to consume more power in Korean households so the company can get more money.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  How is that possible?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  When clients get their power bills at the end of every month, they owe way more than they should because their household Moon Industries appliances such as refrigerators, microwaves, stoves and others are using more energy than needed.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Then, Moon Industries ends up "taxing" the power companies with these over priced bills to receive the offsets of these payments. So if your bill was originally $90, but since having a Moon appliance it's now $180, Moon Industries gets that additional $90 from your payment.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  And this is legal?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Of course not, that's why we're trying to stop it.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Our parents all used to work for Moon but left once they saw how corrupt the company ended up becoming. The original CEO deemed our parents as enemies and a threat and started to attack their lives, forcing them to give up their children and flee the country. They all gave us to the same program that made us into the operatives we are today.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Our program is called NCT and it stands for Neoteric Covert Troops, a global operative group. Renjun and I are apart of the Dream Squad. We were assigned the mission of taking down Moon. We've been trying for three years already.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  What's stopping you?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Taeil. He's the original CEO's son and he's worse. He sent Winwin, his right-hand fighter, into our NCT headquarters as a spy to figure out our plans and influence him to create a team of his own.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  The Elite Team. The best fighters in all of East Asia. We can never defeat them because they're always one step ahead of us. Why? Because of Winwin.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  When Winwin was a spy at NCT he used to be our trainer. He knows all our moves, all our tricks and he trained The Elite Team to counteract whatever we do, thus being the reason why we always loose.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  So what's the plan now?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  We have to find a way out of here and stop Taeil from having that global press conference in London or else all the energy on this planet will be drained for good.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  The control room is located on the 58th floor right under Taeil's office. That's where they control how much energy the appliances use and also where we can wirelessly shut down all the appliances across the country.

_Jaemin notices something sitting in the corner underneath a pile of broken wood and empty gas containers. He stands up and walks up to it, pulling out an old dusty tool box._

_Renjun gasps and he and Jeno stand up. Jaemin opens the box and pulls out a power drill and its battery pack._

> **JENO**  
>  Does that still work?

_Jaemin attaches the battery and turns it on. The drill responds and Jaemin smiles. He turns to look at Jeno and Renjun._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  I think it's about time we finish our mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepest apologies for this update being shorter than the last but when I pre-wrote this I thought my updates were kinda too long and now they're too short :/


	5. Jisung, Lucas & Executing the Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with an update! Sorry it's been a while. 
> 
> So we've found out about Moon Industries! But, will Jaemin and Renjun be able to stop Taeil in enough time? 
> 
> *a couple definition before you read*  
> Escrima (n.) - the national sport and martial art of the Philippines  
> Shuriken (n.) - a "hidden hand blade" or a Japanese concealed weapon that is used as a hidden dagger

**EXT. MOON INDUSTRIES - ROOFTOP HELICOPTER PAD - NIGHT**

_A black shiny passenger helicopter is preparing to land on the helicopter pad. It finally lands and the propeller speed is dying down._

_Johnny is walking up to the helicopter while carrying two suitcases. The back door on the helicopter opens upon his arrival and he is greeted by THE PILOT._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  Take these suitcases. Taeil-nim is preparing for an 11:30 departure. Keep your guard up. We have hostages.
> 
> **HELICOPTER PILOT**  
>  You got it.

_He takes the suitcases and Johnny turns to head back into the building._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - BASEMENT CORRIDOR**

_The hallways are empty and quiet. Suddenly, the sound of a drill is heard and a few metal banging sounds. Then, the metal door leading to the boiler room is falling out of the doorway and slamming onto the floor._

_Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno peek out of the doorway before quietly stepping out. They run down the hall and stop at the corner. Jaemin peeks around the corner and sees no one and turns back to Renjun and Jeno._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Okay, here's the plan. Jeno, you go with Renjun up to the rooftop to rescue Jisung. Together, all three of you are going to go to the control room and shut down the appliances.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  What are you gonna do?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I'm gonna stop Taeil from leaving.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  By yourself?

_Jaemin nods._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Yeah, I can handle it.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Trust me, he can handle it.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  When you guys are done, meet me on the helicopter pad. That's most likely where Taeil is gonna leave from to get to the airport.  
>  Alright, are we ready?

_Renjun and Jeno nod together and smile._  

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Good. Let's go Dreamies!

_They all charge around the corner but stop immediately when they see at the very end of the hallway, Taeyong and Doyoung standing in front of six other security guards, waiting for them._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Shit.
> 
> **TAEYONG**  
>  (To Security Guards)  
>  Alright boys, show us whatcha got.

_The security guards sprint toward them. Jeno is panicking._

> **JENO**  
>  What do we do?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  We fight.

_Renjun and Jaemin take a fighting pose and Jeno slowly backs away from them._

_A security guard has reached Renjun and tries to attack him. Renjun dodges his punch, takes his arm and flips him on his back._

_Jaemin kicks a security guard in the chest and punches another one next to him. Renjun leaps onto a guard and swings himself around, kicking anyone nearby. He finishes by spinning the security guard in a circle and throwing him against the wall._

_One guard punches Jaemin and kicks him up against the wall. Jaemin dodges the next punch and kicks his arm away. He punches at the guards neck and chest and kicks his knee in backward._

_Renjun flips over another guard and pinches a pressure point in his neck. He lands and swings his leg around tripping the next coming guard._

_Down the hall, Taeyong and Doyoung have decided to join the fight and they are approaching fast._

> **RENJUN (CONT’D)**  
>  Jeno! Get upstairs and find Jisung! You have to go to the control room!
> 
> **JENO**  
>  What about you?!
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  I'll meet you there!

_He snags an ID badge off one of the guards and tosses it to Jeno._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Go Jeno! Hurry!

_Jeno nods and runs up the opposite end of the hall. Taeyong and Doyoung have arrived._

_Doyoung grabs Renjun's shirt and pulls him off the ground. Renjun uses the wall to run upward and flip out of his grip. It works. He lands and goes to punch Doyoung but he blocks it and punches Renjun in the chest._

_Jaemin dodges Taeyong as much as he can until Taeyong finally gets him. Taeyong punches him again and he falls backward. Jaemin kicks at his chest and dodges the next punch by hitting his arm away._

_Jaemin punches Taeyong in the face. He goes for a second time but Taeyong catches his arm and twists it backward. He grabs Jaemin by the throat and slams him against the wall, choking him._

_Doyoung and Renjun still fight. Renjun punches at Doyoung but misses each time. He throws another punch but Doyoung catches his arm and flips him onto the floor._

_Doyoung gets on top of Renjun, grabbing his neck and pinning him down._

> **DOYOUNG**  
>  Winwin always said to go for your necks.

_Jaemin is still getting choked by Taeyong._  

> **JAEMIN**  
>  (Disgruntled) Renjun! Vests!

_Renjun gains enough energy to kick his leg up high enough to knock Doyoung in the head. He grabs Doyoung's arm and uses it to propel himself backward and flip Doyoung up against the wall. At the same time, he grabs the pistol off of Doyoung's thigh and shoots it at Taeyong._

_Taeyong falls to the ground and Jaemin is finally free. Doyoung tries to get off the ground but Jaemin moves fast and grabs the gun off of Taeyong and shoots Doyoung._

_Renjun is free. He unzips Doyoung's jacket and sees the bullet half penetrated his bulletproof vest. He stands up with the gun in his hand._  

> **RENJUN**  
>  Should we keep these?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  I don't want to, but we might as well.

_They stuff the guns in their pants._

> **RENJUN**  
>  Also, when did you get trained on how to use a gun?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  When did _you_ get trained on how to use a gun?

_They look at each other and suddenly realize the answer._

> **BOTH**  
>  Winwin.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Of course. C'mon lets keep going.

_They run down the hallway together._

**EXT. MOON INDUSTRIES - ROOFTOP - NIGHT**

_The rooftop of the corporate building. Here is JISUNG, tied to an antenna pole and looking out at the city down below. He whistles as he patiently waits for time to go by._

_Then, the nearby trap door is suddenly opening and Jeno is climbing out of it. Jisung sees him and becomes confused. Jeno fully steps out of the door and is standing on the roof. He turns around and sees Jisung._

> **JENO**  
>  Hi. You're Jisung?

_Jisung looks around._

> **JISUNG**  
>  (Sarcastic) Yeah...
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Okay, good. I'm here to rescue you.

_He walks over to him and starts to untie his ankles._

> **JISUNG**  
>  Sent by who?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Jaemin and Renjun. We busted out of the basement.
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Seriously? Wait, who even are you?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I'm Jeno. It's kind of a long story as to why I'm here so don't ask.

_He finishes untying his ankles and starts to untie his wrists._

> **JENO (CONT’D)**  
>  But, you and I are going to the control room. We have to shut down all of the Moon appliances in Korea.

_A SECURITY GUARD suddenly comes from around a ventilation shaft and sees Jeno untying Jisung._

> **SECURITY GUARD**  
>  Hey! What are you doing?!
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Hurry, hurry!

_The guard charges after them and Jeno quickly pulls the rope off of Jisung, releasing him from the antenna._

_Just as the guard reaches them, Jisung grabs his arm and flips him onto his back. He punches him in the face and knocks him out._  
_He turns to look at Jeno._

> **JISUNG (CONT’D)**  
>  Thanks.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  No problem.
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Where is Renjun and Jaemin?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I'm not sure. Last place I left them was in the basement. There were these two guys dressed in pink and black camo outfits.
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Oh no, that's The Elite Team. Moon Taeil knows all three of us probably developed a plan so he most likely spread them out around the building to find us.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  You think they got captured again?
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  No. But it depends who they were fighting. You got a key card?

_Jeno flashes his stolen one from the security guard._

> **JISUNG (CONT’D)**  
>  Excellent. Let's get going.

_Jisung walks over to the trap door and climbs down first, followed by Jeno._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - OPERATIONS FLOOR**

_The elevator door opens and Jaemin and Renjun step out with their guns drawn. They see the corridor and much of the surrounding area is empty and drop their guard._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  It's after hours. Which way to the control room?
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Straight down that way and to the left.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Okay, let's go.

_They run down the corridor._

_They pass an intersecting corridor and Jaemin stops running. He backtracks and sees Jisung and Jeno coming up the other end._

> **JAEMIN (CONT’D)**  
>  Jisung-ah!
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Jaemin, hyung!

_They run into each others arms. Jeno catches up to them and Renjun finishes backtracking._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Aw man, I haven't seen you in so long! You grew!
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  I did! And NCT promoted me to Level 1. I'm in the same league as you guys!
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  That's awesome!

_Down the hall, the elevator dings. Jaemin and Renjun immediately pull out their guns and step in front of Jisung and Jeno._

_They slowly move down the hall toward the elevator when the door opens and LUCAS steps through, holding a bag of chips._

_Lucas looks up and sees two guns pointed at him and he puts his hands in the air, dropping his bag of chips._

> **LUCAS**  
>  H-hey man, d-don't shoot. I just work here.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Who are you?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  I'm L-Lucas.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Are you a member of The Elite?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  No. I don't even know what that is. I work in the control room.

_Jaemin and Renjun look at each other._

_**CUT TO:** _

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Lucas is pushed into the control room by Jaemin who has his gun pointed at him. Renjun, Jeno, and Jisung come in after._

_The control room is a large downward sloping room filled with computer work stations. They all face a large LCD screen that shows a map of South Korea at the end of the room. In front of the screen on the very bottom level is the control panel._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Which position are you?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  Hub 1. At the front.

_He points to the control panel and Renjun, Jisung, and Jeno head towards it. Renjun swipes a key card through a receiver on the panel and is granted access._

_Suddenly the map on the screen changes, displaying all the main power lines and power sources throughout the country._

> **RENJUN**  
>  We're in.
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  What are you guys doing?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  We're taking down you're place of work. So you might be out of a job later. Sorry.

_Renjun starts typing on his keyboard at his hub position._

> **RENJUN**  
>  Jisung, hop on Hub 2. See if you can decode the signals.

_Jisung does as he is told and boots up the position at Hub 2. He starts typing on his keyboard and Jeno stands next to him to watch._

> **LUCAS**  
>  You guys don't know what you're doing. The signals are encoded with an algorithm only Taeil-nim knows. You'd never be able to figure out all of them, there's over six hundred.
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Simple computer functions. All computer algorithms are virtually programmed the same. Find the base function and you've already solved it.
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  What?
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  You'd think the person who works here would actually know this.

_He and Renjun laugh together. Lucas shakes his head and turns to Jaemin._

> **LUCAS**  
>  Could you not point your gun at me? It makes me uncomfortable.

_Jaemin sighs and tucks his gun back in his pants._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - PENTHOUSE OFFICE LOFT**

_Taeil is eating dinner at his desk while Winwin and Yuta stand guard behind him. He now wears a pink silk robe over top of his white suit from earlier._

>   **TAEIL**  
>  This bulgogi is phenomenal. Yuta, I am so proud of you.

_Yuta smiles and bows to Taeil._

> **YUTA**  
>  Thank you Taeil-nim. That means a lot to me.

_He winks at Winwin. Winwin responds by rolling his eyes. Taeil happily continues eating when Johnny comes in from the back of the loft, holding an iPad._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  Mr. Moon, sir we have a problem. The Dream Squad has escaped and they've infiltrated the control room.

_He shows him the iPad and on the screen is security footage of Taeyong and Doyoung waking up and recovering in the basement hallway. He swipes on the screen and there's security footage of the Dream Squad meeting up with each other on the operations floor from earlier._

> **TAEIL**  
>  That's impossible. How did they escape?
> 
> **YUTA**  
>  How did they win against Taeyong and Doyoung?

_Winwin realizes how they could've defeated them and he becomes angry._

> **JOHNNY**  
>  We have to get you to the airport quickly before they cause anymore trouble. They could ruin the whole press conference.
> 
> **TAEIL**  
>  They are already one step away from ruining my company! If they break my algorithm, everything is toast. All my money will go down the drain. I can't let that happen!
> 
> **JOHNNY**  
>  What do you suggest we do?

_Taeil suddenly becomes serious. He stands up and removes his robe._

> **TAEIL**  
>  Send the rest of The Elite. The Dream Squad ends here. And I want none of them alive.

_Johnny swallows hard and nods his head._

> **TAEIL (CONT’D)**  
>  There's been a change in plans. Yuta, you lead The Elite. Winwin, you come with Johnny and I in case your favorite trainee decides to get bold.
> 
> **WINWIN**  
>  Yes sir.
> 
> **YUTA**  
>  Yes sir, Taeil-nim!

_Taeil heads back into the loft with Johnny and Winwin following him. Yuta heads toward the steps to walk down into the office._

_In the office, the rest of the six Elite members are standing in two lines of three, waiting for a command._

> **YUTA (CONT’D)**  
>  Elite! Time to Roll out!
> 
> **THE ELITE TEAM**  
>  Elite, roll out!

_Yuta steps in front of them and leads them out of the office._

_Once in the hallway, one of the last members suddenly stops walking. He turns around and we see it's Haechan. He pulls on his face mask and starts to head in the opposite direction._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - CONTROL ROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

_Renjun and Jisung are still working at the control panel. Jeno is standing nearby and watching. A moment passes until he remembers something._

> **JENO**  
>  Oh, hello in Vietnamese is "Kamusta."

_Jisung turns to him in confusion._

> **JISUNG**  
>  What? No, that's Tagalog.

_Jeno slaps his forehead._

> **JENO**  
>  What the heck. I just can't win.

_In the back of the room, Lucas has sat down at a computer station and fallen asleep while Jaemin stands behind him, sleeping standing up._

_Jaemin ends up loosing his balance and scares himself out of his sleep, also frightening Lucas and scaring him awake as well. Lucas glares at him for waking him up and Jaemin jumps at him, scaring Lucas again._

_Then, a loud thud comes from up above them. Renjun stops typing and looks up at the ceiling, highly suspicious._

_There's another thud and everyone's attention is now caught._

> **JISUNG**  
>  What is that?

_Renjun looks across the room at Jaemin and he nods. They both pull out their guns and move toward the center of the room._

_BOOM. Another loud thud. Jeno is nervous. He backs away from Jisung at the control panel._

_Suddenly, t he ceiling tiles are crashing to the ground. Mark jumps from the ceiling and lands behind Jaemin and Renjun._

_Jaehyun jumps from the ceiling and lands in front of Jisung and Jeno._

_Kun jumps down and lands opposite of Mark in front of Jaemin and Renjun. Lucas stands up from his seat, frightened from these random people falling from the ceiling._

> **RENJUN**  
>  This is not good...

_Mark swings at Jaemin and he ducks. He tries to shoot at him but Mark grabs his arm and knocks the gun away, kicking Jaemin in the chest and causing him to fall._

_Renjun tries to shoot at Mark but Kun kicks him in the back. Renjun turns around to shoot but Kun swoops under his arm, grabs it and flips him onto his back. He takes the gun from him and tosses it._

_Jaehyun leaps after Jeno but Jisung steps in the way to save him, punching Jaehyun in the face. Jaehyun swings at him a few times and Jisung dodges. Jisung punches his face again and punches him in the chest, knocking Jaehyun backward._

_Jaehyun finally blocks the next punch and catches the following. He punches Jisung in the shoulder and uses his elbow to hit him in the face. Still holding his arm, he takes Jisung and throws him up against the nearest computer station._

_Jisung grabs a keyboard off the workstation to use as a shield when Jaehyun punches it and snaps it in half. He looks at the keyboard in horror and Jaehyun smiles._

_Renjun back-flips away from Kun and is further away from the center of the room. Kun throws large sweeping kicks and punches and Renjun dodges, backing up each time. Kun kicks Renjun across the face and follows up with a spinning high kick, knocking him on the floor._

_Kun steps in for another hit when Renjun kicks a chair at him and it slams into his knees. Renjun flips off the ground, over the chair and toward Kun, kicking and knocking him on the floor._

_Jaemin is getting destroyed by Mark. Each punch Jaemin throws, Mark dodges. Each punch Mark throws, Jaemin takes it. Mark throws another punch and Jaemin blocks his arm, twisting it backward and kicking at his chest. Mark catches his foot and throws him off of him, causing Jaemin to stumble backward._

_Jaemin throws another punch, Mark blocks it with his arm and uses the other to slap him. Mark uppercuts Jaemin, punches him in the stomach, kicks him, spinning high kicks him, and pushes him against the wall. He pins Jaemin down using his arm pressed against his throat._

> **MARK**  
>  I wonder why this is so easy...

_Then, a computer monitor is crashing against Mark's head and knocks him on the ground. Jaemin turns to see Lucas was the one who threw it._

> **LUCAS**  
>  I don't know what's going on but these guys look like the bad guys in this situation.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  How'd you figure that? I'm the one that had a gun pointed at you.
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  You put it away when I asked.

_Jaemin rolls his eyes._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - BASEMENT SERVER ROOM - SAME TIME**

_Haechan is running down an aisle between a row of computer servers. He stops once he reaches a server panel labeled "Mainframe", and he removes the cover._

_Inside are multiple arrays of computer wires and server systems. He opens the server panel next to him and reveals a stack of hard drive trays._

_In the mainframe panel, he pulls out the miniature laptop housed inside and begins hacking into the system. He takes an SD Card from his back pocket and inserts it into the laptop, changing the server light panels from green to blue._

_He punches in a few codes and is finally granted access. Now, he moves over to the hard drive trays and searches for a specific one. He finds it, removes it and then switches it with another one._

_On the laptop screen, a command window pops up and reads "NCT Override Script". Haechan sees this and smiles. He types in his password and is granted access._

> **DOYOUNG (O.S.)**  
>  I should've known.

_He looks up and sees Taeyong and Doyoung standing at the end of the aisle, slowly walking towards him._

> **DOYOUNG (CONT’D)**  
>  Something about you seemed off from the very beginning.
> 
> **HAECHAN**  
>  Blame that on the person who recruited me.
> 
> **DOYOUNG**  
>  You were super quiet, always in the back and hidden from everyone, watching and waiting. A virus.
> 
> **TAEYONG**  
>  A traitor.
> 
> **DOYOUNG**  
>  A spy.
> 
> **HAECHAN**  
>  A loyal member to who I really belong to. You have to be insane if you think Moon Taeil is right for doing all of this.
> 
> **TAEYONG**  
>  What's right or wrong is not up to you.
> 
> **DOYOUNG**  
>  You know we can't let you do this.
> 
> **HAECHAN**  
>  Of course.

_Haechan steps away from the server panel and thrusts his arms toward the floor, revealing two escrima staffs falling into his hands from his sleeves._

> **HAECHAN (CONT’D)**  
>  So I came prepared.

_Taeyong and Doyoung exchange looks and the three of them charge after each other._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - CONTROL ROOM - SAME TIME**

_The fight is continuing. Jeno is hiding under a table again as Jisung and Jaehyun fight nearby. Renjun and Kun are fighting toward the far left of the room._

_Jaemin and Lucas are standing next to a fallen Mark at the back of the room._

> **LUCAS**  
>  You guys are trying to shut down all the appliances right?

_Jaemin nods._

> **LUCAS (CONT’D)**  
>  I can help you. That algorithm I was talking about, Taeil has a USB stored in his office with a program crack on it. Once inserted, you can either match the signals or scramble them. There's five signals that you need plus a rooted base function to shut everything down and that USB drive can help you find them. But you need a rooted base function or else it won't work.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Where can we root the base function?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  In the server room all the way in the basement.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  We don't have time to go back down there.
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  Don't worry. I'm gonna go get the drive and set up the signals fast enough here that I can make it down there in time.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Okay. Be careful. Do you know how to fight?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  I wasn't raised in Seoul.

_He smiles at Jaemin and turns to run out the control room._

> **LUCAS (CONT’D)**  
>  Get someone to hack into the firewall before I get back.

_Lucas leaves the control room. Jaemin looks down the room and sees Jeno under a table and Jisung fighting Jaehyun._

_Jaemin sprints down the aisle toward them and leaps onto a table, flips off of it and kicks Jaehyun onto the floor and away from Jisung. Jaemin sticks his landing by rolling backward onto his feet._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  Jisung! Grab Jeno, start hacking the firewall!

_Jaehyun stands back up and cracks his neck. He kicks and swings at Jaemin but Jaemin dodges and their fight begins._

_Jisung runs over to Jeno and grabs him from underneath the table._

> **JISUNG**  
>  Hey, I need your help. Are you good with computers?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Uh, I guess.
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Yes or no, definitive answer!
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Y-Yes, I'm pretty good.
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Okay, I need you to hop on Hub 1 so we can finish trying to hack the firewall.

_He pulls him over to the control panel._

> **JENO**  
>  Do we both need to be at a position?
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  No, but whoever cracks it first, the faster we'll get done with this.

_Jeno crosses to Hub 1 and begins typing away and Jisung follows at Hub 2._

_Kun has backed Renjun against a wall. He throws fast punches and Renjun reverts them all, trying to throw him off balance. Kun cross his left arm to punch but Renjun catches it. Kun crosses his right arm to punch but Renjun catches that one._

_With both hands, Renjun spreads Kuns arms apart and pulls him forward to slam his head against his knee. Kun falls back, slightly dizzy. Renjun punches, uppercuts, and spin kicks._

_Kun is stumbling backward and Renjun grabs him by the hair and throws him into the computer workstation beside him, knocking everything on the floor._

_Renjun stands there, exhausted, looking at the fallen Kun. A moment passes before Kun starts to move again and tries to stand up._

> **RENJUN**  
>  What the hell, you guys just don't stop.

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - PENTHOUSE OFFICE/LOFT - NIGHT**

_Lucas is entering the loft area. He walks over to a tall bookcase and starts rummaging through the shelves. He opens anything that might be what he's looking for and then tosses it on the floor._

_He ends up with no luck at the shelf. Lucas crosses over to the desk and starts to rummage through the drawers. He looks through all the drawers on both sides and still no luck._

_He stops to think for a moment and then the lamp on the desk catches his eye. Lucas removes the lamp shade and looks inside of it. No luck. He takes the lamp and flips it over and there it is, the USB drive._

_Lucas pulls out the drive and sets the lamp back down. He runs toward the steps to exit the loft and heads into the office below._

_In the office area, he stops running once he sees Ten and Jungwoo blocking his exit at the door. A beat._

> **LUCAS**  
>  Uh..annyeongahseyo.

  
_He bows to them and they don't move._

> **TEN**  
>  Can we help you?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  No, no. I'm okay, I'm just passing through. I have some late night work to attend to.

_He tries to slip the USB Drive in his back pocket but Jungwoo notices._

> **JUNGWOO**  
>  What do you have in your hand?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  Nothing.

_He tightens his grip on the drive as Ten and Jungwoo approach him. Jungwoo steps close to Lucas' face, intimidating him. He grabs Lucas' arm and pulls it upright, seeing that his hand is in a fist._

_Ten suddenly steps up behind him and pulls his fist open, revealing nothing but his palm. Lucas smiles at Jungwoo and in one movement, punches Jungwoo in the face and knocks Ten in the chest with his elbow._

_Ten grabs him and Lucas kicks off of Jungwoo to flip himself over Ten, lands on his feet, flips Ten over himself and onto his back._

> **LUCAS (CONT’D)**  
>  (To Jungwoo) Bring it, Pinkie.

_Jungwoo throws a punch, but Lucas slips past it, grabs his arm, and punches a pressure point on his shoulder._

_He punches another on his rib-cage, another on his back, and finishes by uppercutting him and letting him fall, paralyzed from the waist up._

_Lucas brushes himself off and proceeds to exit the office, leaving Jungwoo and Ten on the floor, hurt. A beat._

> **TEN**  
>  I don't think that guy was a Dream Squad member.
> 
> **JUNGWOO**  
>  (Sarcastic)  
>  Really? What gave it away?

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - BASEMENT SERVER ROOM**

_Haechan has just kicked Taeyong against a server panel and thwacked Doyoung on the head using his escrima staff._

_Before Taeyong can attempt another attack, Haechan is already spinning and flipping his sticks around, taking any and every hit against Taeyong._

_Doyoung stands up behind him and Haechan kicks backward at him, knocking him into a server panel and busting it open. Taeyong swings at Haechan but he blocks it by swiping his arm away._

_Doyoung punches his back from behind and attempts to disarm him but Haechan kicks Taeyong against the server panel again, uses his chest as a stepping stool and pushes himself into Doyoung, slamming him into another server panel and falling inside._

_Haechan climbs out and runs over to the Mainframe panel to check on the laptop. He slaps the "Enter" key three times and then "Shift+Alt+F10". On the screen, the NCT Override Script starts downloading and is at 1%._

_Taeyong steps up to him and propels his fist. Haechan ducks and swipes at him using his escrima staff but Taeyong grabs it and smacks Haechan's stomach with it and then across his face._

_Haechan uses his free hand to punch Taeyong. He kicks him across the aisle and against a panel, pinning his arm upward that holds the other staff._

_Haechan takes his last escrima staff and pushes it against Taeyong's neck, choking him and pinning him against the panel._

> **TAEYONG**  
>  (Choking)  
>  How is this possible? You're a Dream Squad member.
> 
> **HAECHAN**  
>  And I'm fully capable of kicking your ass.

_Haechan drives his knee into Taeyong's stomach, grabs his other staff and slams it across his face, knocking him out._

_He watches Taeyong fall to the ground and looks to sees Doyoung climbing out of the other server panel nearby._

> **HAECHAN (CONT’D)**  
>  It's a good thing I stretched this morning.

_He cracks his neck and prepares for Doyoung's arrival._

**INT. MOON INDUSTRIES - CONTROL ROOM - CONTINUOUS**

_Jeno and Jisung are doing their best attempt at hacking the system. Meanwhile, Jaemin is still fighting Jaehyun._

_Toward the back of the room, Renjun has just flipped Kun onto the floor and put him in a headlock. Kun is fighting to break free and Renjun tightens his grip. After a while, Kun falls unconscious and his body goes limp. Renjun lets go of him and falls backward onto the floor, relieved and even more exhausted._

> **RENJUN**  
>  Oh thank God. Winwin, I hate you.

_Lucas runs back into the room and sees Jaemin still fighting Jaehyun. He rushes down to him and grabs Jaehyun's arm as he attempts to throw a punch._

_Lucas speedily slams his fist into five different pressure points across the right hand side of Jaehyun's body and he lets him fall, paralyzed._

_Jaemin is astounded as he watches Jaehyun lie on the floor and unable to move._

> **JAEHYUN**  
>  What the hell did you do to me?!

_Lucas smiles at him and crosses to the control panel._

> **LUCAS**  
>  Did you guys get through?
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  Not yet.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Just a second...

_Jeno finishes typing his last code and he slaps the "Enter" key. He hacked the firewall._

> **JISUNG**  
>  Wow you actually did it. How'd you figure it out?
> 
> **JENO**  
>  I dabbled in a little bit of hacking here and there.
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  Good, because I have the drive.

_He steps up to Hub 1 and inserts the USB drive._

> **JENO**  
>  What's that gonna do?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  It's going to help us match the correct signals that we need to shut down the appliances instead of wasting time solving the algorithm.

_Jeno steps back to let Lucas work on Hub 1._

_Renjun has finished handcuffing an unconscious Kun to a nearby table and he stands up. He looks out the window behind him and sees the helicopter waiting on the helipad down below._

> **RENJUN**  
>  Jaemin! Come look at this.

_Jaemin runs over to him and he looks out the window._

> **RENJUN (CONT’D)**  
>  That's Taeil's helicopter. I completely forgot he was going to leave soon.
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  So did I.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  What should we do?

_Jaemin thinks quick. He looks between Renjun and Jeno, Jisung, and Lucas at the control panel._

> **JAEMIN**  
>  The original plan still stands. I'll go stop Taeil, you stay here with them in case they need any help.
> 
> **RENJUN**  
>  Are you sure?
> 
> **JAEMIN**  
>  Of course.

_Renjun smiles at him and they slap hands and embrace each other._

> **RENJUN**  
>  Be safe.

_Jaemin nods and proceeds to exit the control room._

_At the control panel, Jeno and Jisung are watching Lucas load up a different program script and log into it._

> **LUCAS**  
>  This program is going to hopefully take about ten or fifteen minutes to match the signals we need. I forgot that after business hours Taeil slows down the server speeds to save money.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  How is the guy that's bent on stealing money, attempting to try to save money?
> 
> **JISUNG**  
>  That's how the rich stay rich.
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  He's not wrong. Dude still owes me a paycheck for reprogramming a quarter of this system.
> 
> **JENO**  
>  Is that why you're helping us?
> 
> **LUCAS**  
>  I have my reasons.

_Lucas finishes logging in and the program starts its match search._

_Then, c eiling tiles are crashing to the ground again and Yuta jumps down and lands in front of the LCD screen._

> **YUTA**  
>  Ni-hao...

_He pulls out four shuriken blade stars and chucks them at Jeno, Lucas, and Jisung at the control panel. They scream and duck as the blades bounce and ricochet in different directions._

_Renjun sees this from the back of the room._

> **RENJUN**  
>  Ya, Yuta!

_Yuta looks up and smiles and chucks four more shuriken blades at Renjun as he dodges them all by flipping out of their path._

_Renjun spots a pistol on the ground nearby and dives to grab it. He ducks behind a table and shoots a couple bullets at Yuta who blocks each of them by throwing blades at them._  
_Yuta stops once he sees all his opponents are hiding._

> **YUTA**  
>  Come on out Dreamies! I want to play!

_Renjun takes a deep breath and cocks his gun._

> **RENJUN**  
>  (To self)  
>  Winwin I really hate you, I swear.

_He peeks above the table and continues firing at Yuta._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! 
> 
> also
> 
> *if this is a confusing format please let me know so i can try to adjust it!!* 
> 
> lmao


End file.
